An unusual love
by Xjadelibbyx
Summary: Jadelyn and Lexia are best friends but what happens when they move to london and meet a famous boy band and fall in love wtih two certain members?


Chapter 1:

Jadelyns POV:  
Ok, that's it i'm officially bored, the plane isn't even halfway to England and my utterly mental best friend keeps shouting pineapple juice in her sleep, honestly I don't know why I agreed to this. It was only to keep Lexia from moaning.  
"PINEAPPLE JUICE" Lexia shouted, once again. Thats it she's getting up NOW! I punched her in the arm, hard.  
"OUCH! Jada that really hurt" Lexia screeched.  
"It's jadelyn not Jada and i'm annoyed at you!"  
"Why?" Lexia asked innocently  
"Because whatever you were dreaming about had you screaming out pineapple juice every two minutes!" I groaned. Lexia blushed an unhealthy shade of red, I looked at her weirdly.  
"I was remembering my dream" She sighed staring into thin air "And besides Pineapple juice or moaning?" She joked, Lexia acted innocent but she was the most dirty minded person i knew.  
"Not what I wanted to hear Lex, your so dirty minded its unreal" Lexia started laughing hysterically, going bright red the lot. When she calmed down she said "I haven't got a dirty mind it's a sexy imagination" She winked after she said it.  
"Keep dreaming Lex, Keep dreaming"  
"Well, I was trying to do that"  
"That was quick for you lex" I smirked, laughing slighty. I heard sniggering from the seat in front of us. All I saw was a mop of curly hair and a load of crazy hair. I'm sure I recognized that hair but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was thinking about a certain world famous boy band when a sharp pain in my ribs distracted me from my daydream. "OUCH!" I screamed out in pain, grabbing my ribs.  
"were you even listening to me?" Lexia asked  
"Huh? what? Sorry I zoned out a bit you were saying?"  
"I was saying how 1D live in England! Maybe we might spot them while we're out and about!"  
"Lexia how on earth would that happen? there is no way we will spot one direction. We ain't that lucky" I heard sniggering once again and me being the mature young adult I am decided to kick their chairs. I turned to speak to Lexia but she was out of it again. Again, I thought i should have a nap. So i got myself comfy and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep i thought one thing, if Lexia starts shouting anything about juice, i will kill her.  
What seemed like two minutes later, i was shook by Lexia.  
"Jada, it's time to wake up girl, we're landing in 10 minutes"  
"Let me sleep" I mumbled back. Next thing i know, Lexia was in my lap ready to slap me.  
"Fucking hell Lex, I'm awake"  
"Good, i'm going to teh toilet and if you fall asleep i will tip a cup of water on you" Lexi threatened. I groaned and pulled out my i-pod, putting in my earphones. Paramore 'Misery Buisness' came on, i started singing quietly. Lexia appeared and was bright red. Oh God, she sbeen laughing, she had tears in the corner of her eyes and everything.  
"Lexia why are you laughing like a fucking hyena?" I asked he. She just smiled and sat down by me. I knew that smile, she was talking to a lad. I shrugged it off, i'd interrogate her later.  
"where is the new apartment?" I asked  
"I'm gonna get a pirecing in London and daddy said he installed the address into my new car" I smiled my best friend was the weirdest, most random and creepiest person i know.  
"OW GAWD! Jadie I hate landing!" I knew she was scared coz she only called me Jadie is she was scared or upset. She's teh only person I let call me anything but Jadelyn.  
"Suck it up! What goes up must come down, regardless"  
"Someones swallowed a sarcatic dictionary" Lexia said sarcastically. I smiled another reason we were best friends our sarcasticness complimented each other. I smiled, then the plane hitting teh ground broke me out of my daydream. Next thing I know, Lexia grabbed her Louis Vuitton bag and shoved my quilted Chanel bag to me, it of corse was black, i am a goth. Lexia stood up and ran to the front of the plane to the open door. I laughed and stood up to follow her, it was raining. No suprise to be honest, i mean, come on , its England. I saw Lexia already at the luggage carosel. The first bag out was my huge red, white and black skulls and then Lexias bright purple Louis followed. "Lets go, I wanna sleep off this jet lag and shop like mad" Lexia gushed. Oh yeah Lexia was planning on shopping out te whole of England. No joke. We got outside and there was a limo. Ok? Normal.  
"Theres our ride" Lexi said, pointing to a purple porshe.  
"Your dad is actually amazing" I said, Lexi nodded  
"You are the only person I know more spoilt than me" I joked. We walked over and Lexi dug out some keys, we dumped our suitcases in the trunk and climbed in. Lexi started the ignition and i started to flick through J-14 and saw a picture of Elizabeth Gillies with her new eyebrow piercing, it really suited her. I've decided I want one. Ok, new life in England with my best friend. I pulled out my Seventeen magazine and flicked to the first page and saw a familiar head of curls.  
"Holy crap" I shouted. Lex jumped in her seat.  
"Ah! What was that about?"  
"I knew I recognized those curls!"  
"You gonna tell me what your banging on about?"  
"One Direction was on the plane! They were in the seats infront of us!" We looked at each other and smiled slightly.  
"HOLY SHIT!" We both screamed as we pulled up to the flashy apartments.

A/N:

Soooooo this our very first fanfic. Hope you liked it! Please review it and tell us what you think. You can also find this story on quotev on my friends account since we have written this together btw:D tar

xjadelibbyx


End file.
